fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Aieki, Iku
Iku was created as a joke fanloid by her creator Zansatsu with her original name being "Hentaine, Ecchi" although later on through concept and creation, her name was changed to Aieki Iku. Aieki meaning "sexual fluids/genital secretions" and Iku meaning "to have an orgasm". Iku is meant to serve as the pure embodiment of perverted and lewd fanloids, which led to her founding of the Hentai Anonymous Association (HAA). Design Iku's overall design bears a similar resemblance to that of Vocaloid DIVA Hatsune, Miku with matching long, flaring twin tails, arm sleeves and boots. She wears a half jacket with a diamond stitched on the upper right of her chest and a black skirt with red triangles at the edges. Her belt matches that of Hatsune, Miku's V2 belt but with a red diamond as the buckle. Iku also wears a matching garter belt with black frilled, laced panties. On her left shoulder, she bears her series number "N0" with her name underneath in romaji. Personality Iku has been known to often get her friends into lewd situations, much to their dismay. While she means no harm in it she simply likes to poke fun at her friends; one such friend being Hatsune, Miku. While initially they didn't get along too well when they first met, after multiple moments of spending time and getting to know each other they grew to enjoy their company together and became the friends they are today. Iku occasionally ends up in lewd situations with men or women around her age due to her kinky and perverted nature. She's even been said to have a collection of the undergarments of those she's slept with which she considers a personal "trophy". Even though Iku has a reckless side to her, she truly cares for her friends wellbeing and would not wish to get them involved in anything that made them too uncomfortable or see them end up hurt. Voice Configuration Media *Soundcloud: Click here *YT: Click here Additional Information Relationships *Hatsune, Miku (Friend/Love interest) *Tandeki, Shodo (Friend) *Kiiroine, Kimi (Friend/fellow Ecchiloid) *Acme, Iku (Rival/friend) *Kagamine, Len and Rin (Friends) *CUL (Rival/friend) *VY2v3 (Love interest) Likes *Strawberries *Red or Pink things *Roses (Especially red ones) *Adult men/women *Sex *Roleplaying *Panties/Lacy clothing Dislikes *Ugly old men *Grotesque things *Rotten fruit Trivia *Iku's original name use to be Hentaine, Ecchi *Iku has sometimes been mistaken for Hatsune, Miku which has led her to exclaim "I'm Iku, not Miku!" *Iku is known to be good friends with some of the official vocaloids. Hatsune, Miku is a prime example of this *Iku has a wide array of panties that she collects. Simply because she likes them or think they will look good on a friend of hers. *Though Iku is highly perverted and kinky, she eagerly waited until the night of her 18th birthday to lose her virginity. *She frequents a local Strip Club on Friday nights. Some people have even stated they've seen her get up on stage with the entertainment! *Concept art of Iku shows she use to heavily resemble Hatsune, Miku but with only a few minor changes to detail *During highschool due to her lewd nature, rumors started circulating that Iku participated in Enjou Kosai (compensated dating). However, even though she didn't participate in Enjou Kosai and denied these accusations people still wouldn't believe her *Was released around the same time as Tandeki Shodo Gallery Aieki Iku Concept.JPG|Aieki Concept art Iku Concept.JPG|Aieki Concept art2 Aieki Iku.JPG|Concept art of Iku that closely resembles her current design Aieki iku chan.png|Finalized drawing of Iku aieki san.png Aieki_Iku_KEI_style.png|Iku drawn in KEI's style Iku_Miku_outfit_switch.png|Iku and Miku switching outfits Chibi Aieki Iku KEI style.png|Chibi Iku in KEI style Aieki Iku World is Mine.png|World is Mine (Aieki Iku) Iku chan the fanloid.png Aieki ikuo chan.png|Iku's male counterpart, Aieki Ikuo Aieki Ikuo kun (no BG).png|Aieki, Ikuo ikuu_by_toxikcard-dayd41y.png|Commissioned drawing of Iku drawn by ToxikCard|link=http://toxikcard.deviantart.com/ miku_x_iku_by_toxikcard-daz0bsb.png|Commissioned drawing of Iku with Miku drawn by ToxikCard|link=http://toxikcard.deviantart.com/ Iku chan Iku Chan!.png Category:Derivative of Acme Iku Category:Voice from CUL Category:Voice from flower Category:Japanese Fanloid Category:Fanmade Vocaloid Category:LGBT